noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 344
|image = Regis_344.png |Release Date = 03 November 2014 |Chapter = 344 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 343 |Next Chapter = Chapter 345}}Kentas and Lunark arrive at the ruins of Lunark's battle against Karias and Lunark sees that the place has been left alone after being declared as a dangerous site. Grui and Gaitan approach them from behind and Grui teases her, asking how she feels after coming back to the site of her defeat. Lunark asks for clarification and Grui says that he has heard that she fled like a beaten dog. Lunark gets irritated but Grui reveals that the whole pack was outraged when they heard about the incident as it was the first battle in a long time when the Werewolves revealed themselves, yet Lunark's defeat humiliated the pride of the pack. Kentas explains that the information they were given about the powers of the Nobles were all wrong and that although they may have been weak soon after the change in generation, now they are powerful. Grui laughs and teases Kentas, asking if he is just defending for her because he is in the same situation as her because he couldn't finish off a clan leader when he had the chance to. This time Kentas asks for clarification and Grui says that the recent battles must have been a struggle for them because they were cowards and remained satisfied with the natural power of Werewolves. Kentas becomes enraged and tells Grui to shut up and stop thinking that the new power they have accepted is better than the pure power of the race but Grui says that they absolutely think so. Lunark decides to ditch the argument as although she doesn't like the phrasing that Grui used, it is true that she backed away. Grui becomes irritated as he cannot draw a better reaction from her but soon becomes entertained by the traps he set up. Grui sees that someone has been caught again in the trap and he jumps towards the target. Soon, Gaitan follows his partner and both Kentas and Lunark decide to follow. It's the full moon and Lunark stands in triumph, surrounded by more dead humans. Grui cannot hide his joy as Kentas and Lunark arrive by his side. The two Werewolves, clearly disgusted, ask for clarification and Grui says that it's as they see it - they have been hunting down the Union agents patrolling the area. Lunark gets an idea of what Grui meant when he said that they were busy with things before she arrived and Grui says that he had to take care of the business as they cannot afford to be exposed. The two Werewolves cannot answer back but Grui reveals that he set up a couple of traps here and there and is amused that they are constantly falling into his traps like animals falling into a hunter's trap without a clue. Lunark asks what he is thinking, having killed many humans for fun and reminds him that the Union will obviously realize something is wrong when its agents' contacts are being lost. Grui says that they can dump the blame on the Nobles here but Lunark reminds him that Nobles don't do this type of things but Grui says that they would expect the Nobles to be cautious and on alert as this is a war but Lunark tells him to not underestimate the Union. Gaitan speaks out, telling Lunark that it is impossible to get their jobs done without trouble and that their Lord would not have expected them to be completely undercover from the Union and that in order to minimise the risk of being exposed, they have to get rid of the Union agents. Grui adds that it is also a good idea to get some information from these agents as they cannot just sit around waiting for either their Lord or Lunark to give them more information about Muzaka. But when Lunark asks him about what information he got out of them, Grui reveals that those lying dead next to him were just stupid, innocent humans, who were not associated to the Union. This shocks both Kentas and Lunark but Grui also reveals that this was not the first time they have done this as they have killed a range of people, from KSA agents to ordinary people. Grui says that he started killing anyone on sight because he couldn't be bothered to differentiate the different types of people and when Kentas asks him if killing weak humans is his hobby, Grui says with a satanic look that not even the humans call killing their livestock a hobby. Grui invites them to join in as they are also resisting the temptation to use their powers but Lunark reminds him that she is just getting her priorities right whilst Kentas says that even he doesn't find it amusing to kill weak humans. Grui abandons the argument, suggesting that they act separately until they find Muzaka. At KSA headquarters, Sangeen reports to Lim Taesik that both their agents and innocent civilians are going missing. Lim recognises that this is a serious problem and asks him how many civilians have gone missing and Sangeen suggests somewhere over 30 and also reveals that judging from the corpses, they seem to have been killed by powerful beings. The KSA doctor asks if it's Union attacking but Sangeen cannot give a definite answer as although frequent movements from the Union agents have been detected recently, it is still difficult to judge. The doctors guesses that it would also be difficult for them to investigate themselves as even the Union, which recently announced that they will govern the whole world, are keeping calm yet the murderers are going around for fun and that whoever the person is must be willing to take on the challenge. But Yonsu says that they will still carry out an investigation as their agents and the innocent have gone missing and Lim gives her his approval. He then asks them if Frankenstein knows of this and the couple think of Tao's arrogant boasting and guess that they would already know. Lim instructs them to inform them as well and also says that although carrying out an investigation is good, they must always be prepared to protect the civilians at all costs at anytime. In one of the training rooms in the basement of Frankenstein's Residence, Regis pants and bleeds heavily but he begs Rajak furthermore to train him. The Kertia brothers stare at him and Rael believes him mad as it's been days since the training has begun, yet he is asking for more. Rajak says that he cannot allow Regis to do anything more but Regis, thinking back to the amount of pain the guard trio went through, insists that he can carry on. But Rajak decides to call it a day and that he will be willing to face him next time but Regis reminds him that since he is returning to Lukedonia soon, there would be no one here to train him. Rael realizes that is the reason why Regis has tried harder than usual and Rajak tells him not to worry as he will try to delay his return to Lukedonia. Regis smiles in joy but Rael rebukes him, reminding him that Rajak is returning to fulfill the Lord's command and that a weakling like him should not delay him furthermore and tells him that he will train him. Rajak expresses his relief and Regis falls to the ground and faints, failing to thank Rael. Yuri reports to Dr. Crombel that he has detected scents of the Werewolves sent by Maduke at the place he expected them to be and that he has also completed his command. Crombel commends him and reminds him not to overwork himself and keep some distance from the scene as it is good enough to just get an idea of the events soon to occur. Yuri accepts his command and leaves the chat whilst Crombel grins in joy as everything is now in place for him to sit back and enjoy the fight. Category:Chapters